


Let Us Defy Destiny- TOGETHER

by CloudStrifeMatters298



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempted Mind Control, Attempted Non Con, M/M, One sided, Unrequited Love, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrifeMatters298/pseuds/CloudStrifeMatters298
Summary: Inspired by a fic I inspired (:
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Let Us Defy Destiny- TOGETHER

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Other Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744767) by [Rellanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka). 



“Let us defy destiny... Together,” Sephiroth said, extending a hand out.

For a moment, Cloud wanted to take it. Wanted to take it desperately. Felt the urge rip through him, digging into his head, his mind, his heart. 

Then...

_HE’S IN YOUR HEAD, CLOUD. DON’T LET HIM WIN!_

Cloud froze. 

That voice...

With a snarl, Cloud pulled the Buster Sword from his back, holding it before him. 

“Stop trying to mind rape me, freak! Die!”

With that, Cloud charged. Sephiroth, caught by surprise as Cloud broke through his mental influence, could do nothing as Cloud turned him into mincemeat.   
  
Satisfied, Cloud walked away, content that he’d saved the people he actually cared about instead of some freak with mommy issues. 


End file.
